Adventures Into the Mundane
by Fatalonie-The Grinning God
Summary: LxLight, AU, A series of drabbles into the lives of L and Light and their adventures in the supposedly mundane events of parenthood.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay so I was watching the live-action _L: Change the world_ and watching him interact with the children and I thought it would be sooo funny to write. Unfortunately it didn't come out as funny was it was in my mind because I was laughing my ass off at the thought. Oh well. Hope you find it amusing at least!

Adventures Into the Mundane

The First Encounter

"You came." She smiled, exhaustion clear on her face. Sweat beaded her face and made her hair stick to her forehead in an unattractive way. "They just took him to the nursery. I don't know how long it will take for them to bring him back. Why don't you go down to the cafeteria? Mom is there and I can try to clean up."

"Alright Sayu," Light smiled and leaned down and kissed her head gently. "I'm sure L's suffering from sugar withdraw as it is." Sayu smiled at him and nodded. "Well be back soon." Light opened the door and Sayu caught a glimpse of her brother's dark-haired companion before the door shut completely.

"How is she?" L questioned, falling into step beside Light.

"She just gave birth, how do you think she's doing?" Light scoffed. L was silent for a moment, thumb between his lips as he thought.

"I would think she'd be tired and suffering from severe hormonal changes." Light sighed shaking his head in mirth.

"Well, yes, that's true, but not the answer I was expecting. I guess I should have expected it though."

It was quick trip the cafeteria where Light sat watching as L ate 5 slices of cake.

"You're going to rot your teeth out of you head." L shrugged.

"You don't need teeth to eat cake," he replied cheekily. Light rolled his eyes and chuckled softly.

"Ass," he muttered. L chose to ignore Light's last statement. "We should probably get back to Sayu now, it's been nearly an hour," Light speculated, glancing at his wristwatch.

"Mm, okay Light," L lifted the plate to his lips quickly shoveling the rest of his cake into his mouth. Light sneered in disgust but remained silent. "I'm ready," L managed to say around his mouthful of food.

"What did I say about talking with food in your mouth?" Light questioned, nose scrunching in distaste.

"That is was a disgusting habit and no one wants to see half-chewed food," L answered, mouth still full. Light rubbed his eyes and shook his head, shoulders shaking in a silent laugh that he refused to let L see.

"You're impossible," Light finally said. The corners of L's mouth turned up in a smile as he met Light's amused gaze.

L felt out of place in Sayu's room. Light's mother and father were present along with Sayu's husband and of course there was Light and L. The small room was occupied with the bed Sayu laid on, one small couch that could fit two people and there was an extra chair that reclined for anyone spending the night. By the door that entered into the room was another door that lead to a small bathroom. Sachiko stood by Sayu's side holding a small bundle in her arms. Light's father sat on the couch and Sayu's husband was stretched out in the recliner sleeping and snoring lightly.

"Light, L! It's so good to see you," Sachiko said in a joyous, soft-spoken voice. She gently rocked the small bundle.

"Light, would you like to hold your nephew?" Sayu questioned. Sachiko walked around the bed to where Light stood, near the entrance, and they carefully switched off. The gentle jostling caused a soft mewling noise to come from the baby and Light quickly shushed the baby and began to gently sway with him.

L watched in awe as Light's face lit up. When he glanced at Sachiko and Soichiro he noted their bittersweet expressions.

"What will you name him?" Light questioned.

"I don't know yet," Sayu admitted watching her brother and newborn with adoration. "L," he looked at her, "would you like to hold him?"

L blinked stupidly.

"I… uhh…"

Sayu laughed and even Soichiro watched him with amusement.

"I think this is the first time I've seen you speechless." L felt the blush creeping up his neck. "Would you like to hold him?"

"He's awfully small," L said thoughtfully.

"You can sit down if your nervous," Light offered. Seeing Light's eyes, gentled by the baby in his arms, L could see no way to refuse. He nodded and Soichiro stood offering him his seat on the small sofa. He sat in his usual crouch. Light walked to him and they began the awkward shuffle of exchanging the baby.

L held the baby to his chest and looked down

. . .

at the ugliest human he'd ever seen.

The infant's eyes were swollen, his nose squished, one ear flipped down, the other flat against the side of his head. He didn't understand what had made Light so elated.

"Not so bad is it?" Light questioned sitting beside him. Light's gentle fingers stroked the baby's head and L look at him, he could see the silent wish in Light's eyes. "Maybe… maybe one day," the soft murmur meant only for L to hear.

L smiled and adjusted the baby using one hand to pat Light's thigh.

Maybe indeed.

And then the baby began his mewling cry and before L knew what had happened the baby was screaming in his arms. He practically shoved the infant back into Light's arms, who was trying not to laugh at his antics and failing miserably.

It was only after the day was over and Light was curled up against him in bed that his thoughts began to wander. He really did love the tender look that came into Light's eyes when he looked at his newborn nephew. Maybe…

Maybe one day.

Then he remember the grating, screeching cry that accompanied the small bundle.

A/N: Yay! I've got a few more in mind too. ^_^


	2. Cake and Chocolate

Cake and Chocolate

There were several reasons for Light's anger. The crumbled pastry that littered the floor, table and highchair was the first. The second was the pink sugary glaze that covered little fingers, pale faces and blond hair. The third was the innocent pair of black eyes that looked up at him. And then there was the time of day. It was so early it should have been criminal to have to wake up, and then to wake up to this!

"Cake?" Light questioned pinching the bridge of his nose and doing his best to keep from raising his voice. "Are you…." his voice began to tremble and he snapped his mouth shut. He left the kitchen for a moment, counting to ten and trying to calm himself. After he regained the ability to speak he returned to the mess and L, who was still feeding the baby.

"_Why_ are you feeding the baby cake?" he questioned watching pale pink lips open in anticipation for the next sweet bite.

"He was hungry," L explained.

"So you decided that cake was an appropriate breakfast for a seven month old baby and why Is Mello eating it? You know what sugar does to him!"

"I couldn't give Near cake and not give Mello any," L said as way of an explanation. Light sighed and sagged down into one of the kitchen chairs.

"L, you are unbelievable!" Light exclaimed then folded his arms on the table and buried his head between them. It was too early for this.

"Light," L gently shook his shoulder.

"What?" Light questioned not bothering to look at the older man.

"Go back to bed." Light agreed instantly, giving his two fair haired children one last cringe before leaving. As Light crawled back into bed he wondered what on earth he had been thinking when he'd agreed that L should be the one to stay home with the kids.

*

*

*

"Eat it." His voice was stern.

"No," was the sullen reply.

"Eat it!"

"But I don't like it."

"It doesn't matter. I won't have the kids eating junk every night because you refuse to eat something healthy! Now eat!" Light hissed angrily.

"Why would I make our children eat something they don't like?" he questioned.

"Because it's healthy and they need to learn to appreciate a variety of tastes," Light snapped.

L watched him silently. He was only igniting Light's temper. It never grew old, and L wasn't sure if it ever would.

"I appreciate a variety of tastes and not all of them are pastry directed," L returned easily.

"Yes but they don't get all the nutrients they need from pastries and fruits, _L_," Light growled out in response.

"I don't agree with these methods. I say we ask them."

"You--you're serious," Light said astonished. L said nothing in return and looked at the two children seat at the table.

"Mello what would you like for dinner?"

"Chocolate!" the small blond boy shouted then jumped down from his chair and ran down the hall.

"You know I found all those chocolate bars you had stashed in your office," L stiffened at this revelation. "I got rid of them." L's eyes widened as a cry of disappointment echoed down the hall. "Good luck with this one," Light smirked, stood, lifted Near our of his highchair, and left L to handle the screaming three year old himself.

***

_Gotta love Light. Always one step ahead. ^_~_


	3. Portrait

Wipes

Mello watched his fathers closely. They were bickering again. Well it was more like Light was griping and L was pretending to listen. They didn't notice when the blond child slunk out of the room, or the white-haired baby crawling after him.

"Stop that!"

"Stop what?"

"That slouching. You're going to teach the kids that." L shrugged. "Bad posture is unhealthy for the body. I don't know how you've managed to escape back pain for so long." L shrugged again and Light frowned at him. "Is that what you're wearing?"

"I don't see the point in taking pictures if I'm going to wear something you wouldn't see me in more than once. Don't you want to capture your family as they truly are?" Light frowned.

"If I'm paying a minimum of two hundred dollars for these pictures then the answer is, no. I want all three of my boys to look their best," Light gave L a very pointed glare.

L sighed and slouched more.

The doorbell rang and Light glared at L.

"Go get changed."

L rolled his eyes and did as he was told. After he was dressed he went to get Mello and Near. What he found was both amusing and discouraging. If Light saw them like this he would--

"Oh no."

Too late, Light stood next to him in the doorway.

"You had more."

L decided no answer was needed.

Near and Mello sat in the middle of their nursery; the black, red, and white rug they sat on was ruined, melting chocolate blotching it's once pristine surface. Four sets of small fingers were smeared with the brown substance. A brown line of saliva trailed down Mello's chin and his new shirt was ruined with brown smudges from where he'd wiped his hands.. Near's mouth, cheeks, and nose were covered in chocolate and Light could make out smears of brown in his white locks.

"I guess everyone will just have to see our family the way it really is," L said with a smirk. Light rounded on him angrily.

"Are you insane?" he snarled. "Get the wipes! Start cleaning them while I get clean clothes."

_*******_

_Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! And you know I'd love more. ^_~_


	4. The Routine

_A/N: Yay! Look I posted 2 in one day! (What does that tell you?)_

The Routine

Light read a book of Mello's choosing and afterward the nighttime routine was once again in place. There was the reading of Goodnight Moon, a kiss to the forehead, then a high-five, then a hug; Light would stand and turn, take one step and, like a well oiled machine, Mello would sit up and say "'Nuder kiss daa-ee, nuder kiss!" Some nights this process was a one step task, on other nights it was a repeating.

On this particular night after having gone through 'the routine' Mello had asked for milk. Light acquiesced not wanting to fight this battle. The nighttime battles were the worst because all he wanted was for Mello to go to sleep so he could join his partner. Who just so happened to have gotten the baby to put to bed tonight.

Near was an easy three step process, bath time, pajamas, then the crib with his blanket. That was all it took and Near would suck his thumb into his mouth roll over and sleep, as simple as that.

light had lost that night, so instead L had done it. L was always better at putting Mello to bed. Light supposed being home with L all day had made the young boy realize that if he acted up he had to pay for it the next day. But with Light he was a hellion.

Light assured Mello he would be back with his milk and he left the room. As soon as he was out of the doorway warm arms surrounded his middle and hot breath prickled the hairs on his neck.

"Are you done?" Light closed his eyes and took a deep steadying breath. He still had to deal with Mello.

"No. I'm getting milk." L snorted in his ear and he pressed closer to Light.

"You didn't take it to his room to begin with? You should know better by now." Light tried to frown, but instead shuddered at the warm breath ghosting over his skin.

"I didn't remember. Will you let me go? I need to finish this." L obeyed an arrogant smirk on his face. "Shut up," Light snapped and raced to the kitchen.

"I didn't say anything," L's voice trailed softly down the hall behind him. Light poured a small, very small, amount of milk for the boy and briskly strode back to the room.

"Sit up," he ordered and Mello pushed himself up, reaching out for the cup. He drank most of it, leaving a gulp of milk remaining in the bottom of the cup. Light set it on the windowsill next to Mello's bed and Mello laid down again. Light tucked him in and went the monotonous routine once more. He turned to leave for, what generally would have been, the last time.

"No, more milk," Mello complained and pointed to the cup, which he could have easily reached on his own.

Wanting nothing more than an easy bedtime Light complied handing the cup to the boy. And after laying down for a third time Light's hopes of leaving without the routine were dashed.

"No, Goo Nigh Moo! Goo Nigh Moo!"

Light held back a groan and complied once more wondering if he were spoiling Mello and if he should just leave and let he boy scream. Mello would leave his room though, and even if Light and L were in their room with the door locked it wouldn't keep Mello from knocking on the door. Or keep him from crying pathetically for his Daddy and his Lell. Then his cries would wake Near and L would have to spend precious time comforting the baby back to sleep. Or else he could leave and Mello to cry, but Near didn't deserve to suffer because Mello was in his fearsome threes.

Light decided that if he was indeed spoiling Mello then he would just continue with it.

He finished the routine and escaped with only the trailing of a continuous string of "Night Daddy"s.

He escaped to L's awaiting arms were they went on to fight for dominance.

'One, two, three; go,' Light thought concentrating on what he expected L would throw next. He frowned at L's hand, extended face down and flat. 'Damn, paper beats rock,' Light thought, angry at having lost twice in one night.

******

_In case you didn't catch it, the first time Light lost was when they were deciding who got to put Near to bed._


End file.
